Animal Attraction
by EarthRiddle
Summary: Boris is going to show Alice why it's more than okay he's a cat.


Sort of high T, but nothing TOO bad. I promise it'll scar you no matter what age you read it at. Don't leave a review about how this scarred you. I already warned you.

Based on Alice's Clover no Kuni no Alice route. Yes, she is a little obnoxious in it.

* * *

She supposed he was her boyfriend. They had told each other this often enough, after all. Still, she felt nervous being in public with him. When they were alone she was fine. She could handle his cuddling and pawing easily, maybe even enjoy it.

In public she protested Boris even holding her hand.

They swayed side by side through the town together, their shoes clicking on the streets. He was giving her a distraught look as he exclaimed, "But Alice! That's what lovers do!"

Blushing madly, she replied, "Yes, but-that doesn't mean you have to wrap your arm around me."

Shoulders slouched, eyes veiled, he looked utterly defeated. "Why do you always act like this when we go out? It's not fair."

He walked ahead of her so she couldn't see the irritation on his features.

There was one reason she could think of. A very specific reason.

Her eyes wandered towards his tail. It swayed behind him as he walked, the gold piercings on it glistening in the sun.

She hated seeing it. He was a cat, after all, and his tail was but another reminder. Of course, his tendency to nuzzle her neck and lick her skin should have made his feline qualities obvious, but that she could ignore.

She couldn't ignore this. No matter where she looked he was still a cat. From the front he had ears. From the back he had a tail.

He wasn't _just _an animal. That would be silly. It was blatantly obvious he was a boy too, but his cat-like qualities made her vaguely uncomfortable.

_It's like dating Diana, _she thought, thinking back to her pet from her old world.

Sure, there was a sense of comfort in having a pet, but you didn't _date_ them. Something told her she was going about this affair all wrong.

"Hey! Alice, c'mere!" he said, suddenly turning around and signaling for her to follow.

"What?" She ran ahead to catch up with him, picking up her skirt so her feet could move towards him in long strides.

He snatched her wrist.

"Boris?" She said questionably. When he didn't answer, she tried again. "Boris? !"

"Calm down! I'm just taking you somewhere." His odd feline gaze watched her side-long, a wicked, sharp smile playing on his lips. "Come on!"

Leading her painfully by the wrist, he dragged her struggling body off the street into an abandoned alley. Nervously, she sent flittering glances around the shadowed, dirty place, a pit forming in her stomach.

He stood before her, hands on his sides.

"Hey, what's your problem with me?" he said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" She looked away, attempting-and failing-to avoid the subject.

"I'm just wondering. You act so weird around me sometimes…like you don't want to be near me. Alice, all I want to do is be near you! D'you see how that's not fair?"

"That's not true…"

"You barely even let me look at you in public! You won't let me hold your hand or put my arm around you!" he said, exasperated. He through his arms up. "Do you see what I'm talking about?"

"Well, those things just aren't proper."

"That's not it." His mouth was twisted. She could tell her evasions were getting on his nerves.

Sighing, she answered truthfully in a faint voice. "…you're a cat."

"Huh?"

"You're a cat! You have ears and tails and…it's like dating my cat back home!"

"You dated your cat? !" He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I thought I was your only one!"

She waved her hands in front of her defensively. "No, no no! I mean it's wrong! This isn't right!"

Her exclamations rendered him silent. He stared at her.

"I don't get it. What's wrong, Alice?" He eyed her, his finger placed on his chin.

She didn't know how to say it, so she said it in the only way she knew how. "The fact you're not…exactly really technically human."

"No duh. I'm a cat." His voice was quick, impatient, as if he was talking to a ridiculously idiotic child. "But you seriously have a problem with that?"

She stayed with her back against the hard brick wall, not answering. She knew she had said some pretty hurtful things. He must be crushed…

But he smiled. A wide, portentous smile, his head tilted.

He approached her slowly, drawing himself against her, his body on hers. She felt his lips cross her bare neck. He set her leg between hers, clenching her hands in his own and holding them above her head.

Something soft wrapped around her leg, traveling upwards. His tail.

"Hey, I'm going to make you okay with my tail, Alice," he said, grinning. "Hmm?"

She bit her lip just before he attacked her mouth, his tongue sending shivers down her body as they swept across her lips. Instinctively, she opened her mouth, allowing him in deeper, connecting them in a sloppy kiss.

Her legs felt weak, but his body against hers kept her upright.

And then the tail wrapped around her leg traveled up, drawing her dress up.

* * *

Written because I'm reading the Boris's manga and playing Boris's route in Clover no Kuni no Alice. In both Alice whines about Boris's ears and tail. Honey, you're just not imaginative enough to love his tail. I SUPPORT YOUR TAIL, BORIS. Hurr hurr. XDD

I need to go to Church. Pfft. XDDD THEY'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!


End file.
